Category talk:Island
I think you'll do well to make Ocean Names into namespaces, if you can. Midnight:Jorvik then has a real meaning in the wiki, and folks can limit searches to only include the oceans on which they play. --AtteSmythe 20:06, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- Good suggestion, and more useful than an "Ocean" category. I was thinking of a subcategory such as Ocean:Midnight, though that seems odd, since the category should be applied to the ocean article, isles, flags, crews, shops, etc... Yet they are not oceans. Perhaps I'm overgeneralizing the concept of the subcategory. --Callistan 20:19, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- As a concept, that sounds fine, but I'm not sure how to execute it. Right now we have, for example, 'Jorvik Island (Midnight)'. What would be the new reference for it in your scheme? --Barrister 20:22, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- The idea is to create Category:Ocean:Midnight that all articles (specific flags, islands, shops, etc) having to do with Midnight specifically (but not Cobalt/Verid/etc..). Articles like Flag apply across oceans, so wouldn't get this categorization. This is useful in addition to the article namespace trick (putting 'Isle_(Midnight)' in the name. When searching, one can ask to only get back results with the word "Midnight" in them, but there will likely be many Cobalt articles that use the word "Midnight" and pollute search results. Using categories is unambiguous. --Callistan 20:33, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- ...which beg the question: how do you filter searches based on category? I can't seem to find it. --Callistan ---- The new reference would be 'Midnight:Jorvik Island', and you would use a piped link to shorten it to Jorvik Island. You can use that naming scheme right now, actually, as a pseudonamespace, but all you gain is the semantic association. Inside the Midnight namespace, then, you'd have Ocean, Island, Crew, Flag, etc., categories. This could be done with categories as well, of course, but you lose the search functionality. I don't know how important that is. It's a pity that links within a namespace don't automatically link within the same namespace, but them's the breaks. Here is a page on custom namespaces in MediaWiki You can't search only on category, to my knowledge, which is why namespaces are useful. (See the search results page and user profile on searching) --AtteSmythe 20:40, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- Any reason I shouldn't run off and change all the Island references right now? --Barrister 20:50, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- In my (only) other wikki experience, we dealt with the namespace issue using sub''directories''. E.g. 'Cobalt/Dragon's Nest' rather than 'Dragon's Nest (Cobalt)' or 'Cobalt:Dragon's Nest'. All three are technically equivalent. I side with the technician in me that preferrs the ':' method out of the three. I say "make the change". AFAIK, 'namespaces' like this are nothing special, since any character can be used to create a wiki article. Prefixing would allow search results to be grouped visually if listed alphabetically, though results appear to be ordered by relevance or some such. --Callistan 21:01, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) New Island naming scheme Everything is now of the form: : --Barrister 21:12, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- AFAIK, 'namespaces' like this are nothing special This is only true so long as LocalSettings.php remains unedited. See , section 7, search preferences - each of the options there is a namespace. ::shrug:: --AtteSmythe 21:17, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Expanding the Island template The following items are fairly standard across all islands, and should be considered for addition to the template(s). - commodities - known routes (maximum 5) For the colonized islands, there's also the possibility of adding something like the ship duty station list: - fort vs. palace - # shipyards - # apoths - # inns Et cetera Might need 2 numbers for each: regular and upgraded. There are also 2 kinds of uncolonized islands these days: those with markets and those without. Thoughts? --Barrister 09:47, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :One more thing to add, color of clothes issued by the various navies. --Barrister 10:24, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Only difficulty with using the template with # stuff would be that some are singular or nonexistent and templates have no graceful way of handling that, unless you want to use shipyard(s) and I don't know what for distilleries. But that's just my personal preference that inns = 1 or 0 and such looks weird.--Guppymomma 13:52, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Well, we could set up a template for outposts and medium islands since there's a limit on the number of buildings for each. --Barrister 11:27, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Island Building Info Do we really need a detailed list of which building is upgraded and which isn't for every island? It's so prone to change, and does little use. I'm mostly interested in the History section, myself. -VPeric ---- Right now, I'm just experimenting with the island format. I think maintaining building information will be pretty easy once the initial data is entered. As for the History sections, please feel free to start entering text if you've got the information. --Barrister 23:26, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I both agree and disagree with you VPeric. On the one hand, yes, dynamic info easily gets out of date. I've already said on the Flag Talk page that I'd like to use Y!PP Flag Tracker (if it still worked) to track things like current monarch, captain, allies, etc and use this mostly as a "histories" page. Much of the island info is no different. On the other hand, the information is useful, and by putting it here, it is accessable without logging on, and without walking around the isle to find it out. Yes, it will get out of date, but that's why we wanted a wiki in the first place: so anyone who notices discrepancy can update. I suspect a basic format for island pages will evolve, where it's easy to update dynamic info, and it will be current than not, so I'm in favor of it. Of course it's a community driven process. Time will tell. --Callistan 23:04, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I've (temporarily) categorized the estate agent and market under Category:Infrastructure Buildings. If someone has a better idea, feel free to recategorize. --Yaten 01:16, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Administrative perhaps? Just brainstorming. --Featherfin :I don't agree with that. The market and the Estate Agent are very different. --VPeric :How about a Category:Buildings, with subcategories Shoppe (for general shoppe types and descriptions, Shop specific shops across oceans (questionable if it's necessary), Administrative (for governorial buildings. No idea where to put the estate agent, though.--Yaten 18:04, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I guess that can work. Estate Agent could be linked in both "shoppe" and "Administrative"? I'm not so sure if we need those shop pages, but it seems to have already been "decided" (by people adding them). It's a different topic, anyway, and already disscussed elsewhere. --VPeric Tedium I have completely updated the Cobalt and Viridian islands with their neighbors, buildings, government, etc. Please kill me now. --Barrister 11:23, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC)